


A Misadventure's Night Tale

by flipflop_diva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy didn't mean to end up in Asgard. But heck, now that she was here, she might as well explore ... Set post-Thor 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misadventure's Night Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokefall/gifts).



> I feel like this is may be a bit (or more than a bit) inaccurate in terms of geography, and I am really, really sorry about that. But I hope you can overlook it and go with it anyway!

Okay, this was most definitely _not_ what she had in mind. This was also most definitely going to get her in some serious trouble.

But well, how was she supposed to know there was a portal to Asgard in Jane’s bedroom of all places? And honestly, she was always in there stealing Jane’s shoes, or her blouse, or her scarves. She had just wanted to borrow a purse for her hot date, and then boom. Other world transportation! So not cool. Really, there should have been a warning sign or something, right? Like a “Do Not Enter! Portal here!” sign.

Darcy nodded to herself.

Yup. This was totally not her fault.

But … 

Since she was here …

Darcy carefully stepped down off the platform she had ungraciously landed on, rubbing her backside as she did. 

They should seriously think about making this thing more comfortable. Maybe padded. Or a trampoline.

She kept waiting for the sounds of running feet and an army to rush out toward her, capturing her and locking her down in the dungeons right next to Loki. Or maybe just throwing her off the ledge into space — She glanced down at the seemingly vast universe below her and hurried on down the ramp — but no one came. 

Either they didn’t know she was here, or they didn’t care.

She hoped it was the latter. Although she definitely was not going to take any chances. 

She reached the end of the ramp and turned right. Still clear. 

She wondered where Jane was and if she could find her. She knew she was here. Probably shacking up with Thor to be honest. She had been spending a lot of time with him since their almost death experience in London. A lot of _nights_ with him.

So yes, if she could find her, that would be good. Jane wouldn’t be pleased. Neither would Thor — like _at all_ — but they probably wouldn’t kill her or throw her into space or lock her in a dungeon.

But how to find them? She couldn’t very well walk up to a guard and ask where Thor’s bedroom was. And she didn’t really want to intrude on _that_ , but what choice did she have?

Oh. Speaking of a guard …

Darcy muffled a scream and darted behind a statue she fortunately just happened to be near. The sounds of feet were getting closer and closer.

She crouched down.

Maybe if she _felt_ invisible, she would become invisible. That’s how it worked, right?

She was pretty sure the footsteps were almost on top of her. They sounded like they were right next to her.

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

Silence.

More silence.

_Oh, crap._

Darcy almost forgot to breathe. Her mind spun wildly. She was going to get caught! She was going to die! She was going to be locked up with Loki and he was going to perform all sorts of mind tricks on her! She was ….

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

What the heck?

The footsteps were growing softer, fading away.

Did Asgardians have some kind of magic where they could make it sound like they were retreating when they were really just standing right next to you ready to kill you?

Darcy peeked around the statue. The hall was empty. Were the guards invisible? Well, that did seem rather unlikely.

Again, what the heck?

She slipped out from behind the statue, back into plain sight. No one yelled at her or shot at her or tackled her. That was a good sign.

She started forward once more, this time a little faster. She needed a better place to hide.

Asgard was a confusing place, but the castle — well, at least she was pretty darn sure that was the castle — wasn’t that hard to find, and she almost whooped for joy when she got close. Jane and Thor had to be there. They just had to be. Unless they were off on some crazy adventure protecting the galaxies, or maybe having a romantic trip on some other planet …. No, she wouldn’t think about that. They _had_ to be there.

There were guards out front. Of course, there were. 

Thank goodness it was night.

Darcy studied the situation. She wished she would have been more prepared. Maybe stuffed a few water balloons in her pockets to cause a distraction. Or a smoke bomb.

But then, she had been trying to get a purse from a closet. Why did she need to be carrying a smoke bomb to go get a purse in her own home?

Whatever. It wasn’t going to help her now.

She went back to studying the situation. The best thing to do was just make a run for it. Get as close to the castle as possible, blend into the shadows and hope they were distracted.

It was pretty much her only chance. 

For a second, she envisioned herself running, getting caught and trying to explain to Jane and Thor why she was now stuck in a glass cage down in the dungeons.

She shook her head. Nope, nope, nope. Failure was not an option.

She waited until the guards turned to march in the opposite direction of where she was hiding. 

It was now or never.

She darted toward the castle, running straight for it and stopping just when she was about to crash into the wall. Then she turned and scooted to her right.

She was just about to reach the front entrance where she was going to — well, who knows what she was going to do? — when she heard it.

A laugh. 

A very, very familiar laugh.

Jane!

Darcy darted back the way she had come from, almost tripping over her own feet in happiness. The sound was coming from just behind the castle’s walls.

Right next to the castle was a huge patio looking thing. But there was no one on it.

She frowned. How was that even possible?

She heard the laugh again. 

Oh, it was coming from _underneath_.

Darcy looked around. No one was near. She looked behind her. The guards were on the other side of the castle.

She ran toward the edge of the patio-type area, flinging herself forward so she could see down below, her mouth open in a half-formed shout.

The words died on her lips.

Her mouth fell open. Her eyes widened.

Yup, there was Jane. That was absolutely, most definitely Jane. 

But that was absolutely, most definitely _not_ Thor she was passionately making out with.

The other woman tossed her head back for a brief second, the glint of moonlight landing perfectly on her features.

Darcy’s mouth fell open even more, so much so that if she had thought about it she might have worried it was going to fall off.

The other woman? That was Sif.

_Jane was dating Sif!_

Darcy turned back around, her legs giving out, sliding down onto the patio before they could see her. Not that they were going to see her, even if she was standing right next to them, tapping them on the shoulder. Not with what she had just seen.

But …

A slow smile spread over Darcy’s face and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped.

It was sure going to be fun teasing Jane about this when she finally got home.

But now, how to get home …


End file.
